


Lazy day

by Codeadleaf (Caeliindyvo)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: A tiny amount of soymilk if you squint, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeliindyvo/pseuds/Codeadleaf
Summary: Today was a lazy day, their little group taking a well-deserved break after their trek in the Gaferis ruins and a rather short night spent fighting a big hellionized cat.





	Lazy day

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to tmariea (OccasionalArtist) for betareading <3

“Here you go Boss,” said Talfryn, handing Rose a bag full of mabo curry buns. 

The sun was shining high on Pendrago today. The market street was filled with people shopping and chatting, the Sparrowfeathers booth attracting a huge part of it. It was no wonder; the Sparrowfeathers were well known across the continent for their guaranteed quality, and the delicious smell coming from their booth right now would make anyone salivate. Mabo curry buns were a real success, Rose’s greatest decision if you’d asked her.

She looked down at the bag, warm against her chest, the buns still steaming.

“Don’t forget to share with the Shepherd!” 

Rose shot a look toward the twins. 

“As if I could eat everything by myself!”

“You would.”

“You did,” added Felice. 

“Then you’d ask what’s for dessert.”

“And complain about your tummy hurting afterward.”

Rose wanted to object. It had happened once, a long time ago, and she had learned her limits. Why did they have to bring it back in front of her new travel companion like she was some kind of incurable glutton? 

Felice shook her head, and Talfryn and Dezel nodded in confirmation. 

Wait. 

“Why are you nodding!?” she shouted at the seraph.

Dezel tensed and looked away, while the twins laughed at Rose’s indignation, taking the shout as their cue to retreat. 

“See you later Boss!”

And off they went. Rose pouted. Maybe she should comfort herself with one bun.

“You shouldn’t eat between meals,” Dezel said. 

Rose pouted harder, tempted to shove the whole thing and glare at the seraph. She opted to walk back to the inn instead. Lunch time was close anyway. 

Today was a lazy day, their little group taking a well-deserved break after their trek in the Gaferis ruins and a rather short night spent fighting a big hellionized cat. Sorey and Mikleo were still sleeping when she had left her own room a couple of hours ago. 

Leaving the market street behind her, Rose looked around the plaza. Citizens were still fixing the damages a year of rain had caused, soldiers patrolling and helping the best they could (maybe they could give Sergei a little visit later - the captain would love to know the howling season was over). The capital still had a lot to worry about but the mood was slowly improving, the sun seemingly burning brighter compared to yesterday, all thanks to Morgrim taking residence in the Shrine. 

How did that change feel to normal people, she wondered. They could sense the difference, she had heard a few talk about it, but how did it feel to them? They couldn’t see malevolence, couldn’t feel it the way she and her comrades could. It was an odd thing to get used to, that constant weight on her chest. Then again, she had had to get used to lot of weird things lately, like creepy ghost people talking in her head. Yeah, that was definitely weirder than any uncomfortable sensation in her chest, and harder to adjust to, she thought, eyes drifting toward the seraph next to her. 

Though maybe the weirdest thing was Dezel. Always following her, always looking over her. Telling her what she was supposed to do or not, like he was some kind of mother hen. It was weird, a bit annoying sometimes, but oddly, she could never think it was completely out of place. 

“What?” he grunted when she kept staring. 

Her lips stretched in wicked smile. 

“You know, maybe we should hold hands or something if you’re that worried I’ll wander off.”

The effect was immediate.

“How stupid!” Dezel sputtered, storming ahead. 

What a weird grumpy guy, Rose laughed to herself, pushing the inn’s door open. 

The main room was relatively calm. A man drinking at the bar, a couple and their children waiting at the front desk. One bored earth Seraph chilling on a armchair. 

“Where are the others?” Rose asked, voice lower than usual.

Edna made a dismissive gesture with her hand, the other holding her closed umbrella on her lap, eyes locked on the family.

“Lailah is waiting in your room and the boys haven’t left theirs yet.”

Rose raised an eyebrow.

“Are they still asleep?”

Edna shrugged. “Who knows what two teenage boys can do in locked bedroom.”

“Nerd-out,” respond Rose flatly. 

“That’s what they are best at,” said Edna, smirking ever so slightly. 

Edna finally turned her attention to Rose, gaze drifting to the bag.

“What are you doing here anyway?” asked Rose. 

“Avoiding Lailah.”

“Why? Wait, didn’t you say something about her waiting in the room?”

The seraph sighed.

“I could tell you, but I don’t like giving information for free,” she said, feigning disinterest.

Rose stared. That was Edna’s way to politely ask for a bun, she supposed. It was mildly tempting to walk away without giving her what she wanted - messing with Enda was kind of fun when her umbrella wasn’t involved - but then again, learning what Lailah was up to might be a good thing to learn for her immediate future. 

“Fair enough,” said Rose putting a bun in Edna’s hand. 

The seraph stood, walking toward the front door.

“It’s laundry day,” she informed her.

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Rose, confused.

The door closed in her face. Maybe two buns would have loosened her tongue better, Rose thought. She turned to the stairs, about to walk out of the room when she noticed one of the children looking at her from behind his mother’s skirts. The little boy looked at the door, then back at her. Right, that child had just seen her talking to herself, then a bun had flown to the door, the door that had seemingly opened by itself. She would have been scared too. In fact she probably would have screamed and punched at anyone coming near. She had. Poor Sorey… Though it was his own fault for not understanding how creepy it had been.

The boy held on his mother’s clothes tighter. Rose laughed awkwardly before fleeing to the stairs. She certainly wouldn’t be the one to explain that kid there were invisible people walking around. She had her own problems to deal with anyway, like waking nerds and checking on Lailah. Maybe she was waiting for someone to help with the laundry. That would be reason enough to make lady Edna hide, she guessed, opening her room’s door. 

Lailah was sitting on the bed, a dozen paper flowers lying next to her. Lailah jumped to her feet the very moment Rose entered the room.

“Clothes off!” she ordered with a smile, taking a hold on Rose’s jacket.

“What!?”

Rose barely had the time to put the bun bag on the desk before her jacket and bolero were taken in one motion and thrown into the laundry basket on the floor, Lailah’s hands already on the next piece of clothing. 

“Wait, wait! You can’t just take all my clothes like that!” shouted Rose, yanking back her shirt. 

Lailah stepped back, smile dropping, hands clasped tight against her chest, lip wobbling slightly. Rose gulped. That wasn’t fair. 

“I just wanted to wash everyone’s clothes, why does nobody seem to appreciate my efforts?”

No wonder Edna fled, thought Rose, It was either that or let Lailah strip you to your underwear (dear lords, she hoped Lailah wouldn’t try to take anything more!). Or worse, you could try to defend yourself and deal with the crushing guilt Lailah’s sad face instilled in you. 

“Even Mikleo yelled at me to stop,” she whined. 

Of course he would. Rose could clearly picture his reaction, all flushed, while Sorey would laugh awkwardly and stay out of Lailah’s reach. 

“It’s such a nice day, who knows when we’ll have a chance to wash everything again.” Lailah sobbed in her hand. 

She clearly was exaggerating, Rose knew that, and she wouldn’t fall for it. Come on she was stronger than that!

Or not. 

“At least let me put on my sleeping shirt?” she asked, resigned. 

Lailah snapped her head back to her, positively beaming. Yep, all an act. Rose wondered how long it’d taken the boys to give in. 

One minute later Rose finished buttoning her sleeping shirt, her pants and bra resting with the rest of the laundry. Lailah hauled the full basket in her arms, determined to accomplish her task. She paused, looking at the desk, and seized the bag still full of mabo curry buns. 

“No food between meals,” she said in a sing-song voice. 

“But!”

“No but.”

Rose sighed in defeat. Again. 

“Can I give one to the boys? I suppose they didn’t eat any breakfast this morning.”

And they wouldn’t leave their room anytime soon if Lailah had stolen all their clothes too.

Lailah stopped in the doorway, seemingly considering the request, and then held out a bun. 

“Just one then!”

And then she was off, humming a happy tune to herself. Rose sure hoped the kid from earlier wouldn’t see the flying basket moving across the inn. She didn’t linger on the thought (it certainly would be better to go with Lailah, if only she wasn’t half-naked). 

She knocked at the boys’ door, not bothering to wait for an answer. Inside, the window was open and a chair situated next to it, on which Sorey was sitting. Mikleo stood in front of him, scissors in hand. The shepherd turned to her, greeting her with a smile. 

“Morning Rose!”

“Morning you two!” she answered, glad to see they had managed to keep their pajamas too. Or at least she supposed they had, Sorey’s body currently being covered by a sheet.

Mikleo didn’t spare her a glance, too focused on his task. He barely responded to the greeting, turning Sorey’s head back to him before resuming his cutting. 

Rose tugged at a strand of her own hair. She hadn’t cut it in a while, she should ask Eguille for a hair cut next time she saw him. 

“Did Lailah go crazy on you too?” asked Sorey with a laugh.

“She sure did! Only Edna and Dezel managed to escape her.” Rose said, sitting on the nearest bed, next to the Celestial Record (Mikleo probably had forbidden Sorey to read it while he cut his hair). 

“Where are they?”

“Edna went out a few minutes ago. And Dezel is-” she looked behind her, not seeing anyone. “-somewhere near I’m guessing.”

Sorey turned to the window, probably trying to spot one of the wandering seraphim. A pale hand took hold of his chin, firmly repositioning his head. Cutting Sorey’s hair didn’t look like an easy task. 

“How did it go with the Sparrowfeathers?”

Rose distantly wondered if Sorey would ever refer to them as the Scattered Bones.

“Wonderful! Mabo curry buns are a huge hit in Pendrago too, and I brought a full bag with me!”

“Really!?” Sorey turned to her, eyes sparkling. 

Mikleo audibly clicked his tongue. Sorey went still.

“Next time I’ll cut everything,” the seraph warned, face scolding. 

“Please forgive me,” begged the shepherd. 

Rose pressed her lips tight, trying not to laugh. Maybe it would be wiser to not talk until they were done. 

Mikleo carded a hand in Sorey’s hair, concentration never leaving his face. One snip. Two snips. Bending Sorey’s head a little. Another snip. Mikleo leaned back, arm crossed against his chest, a hand to his chin. Sorey held his breath.

Finally, Mikleo nodded to himself, satisfied. 

“Alright, you’re free.” he said, removing the sheet from Sorey. 

Sorey sighed in relief and stood, stretching for a few second before relaxing. Rose chose that moment to hand him the lukewarm bun.

“Here’s for your hard work!”

Sorey smiled bright, extending a hand toward the bun… only for it to be snatched by Mikleo who quickly took a bite, not giving Sorey the time to object. 

“Thank you Rose,” said the seraph, pointedly ignoring Sorey’s little shout. 

Sorey pouted. Hard. The shepherd was so cute it was ridiculous. 

“Don’t worry,” reassured Rose “There’s more with Lailah.”

If she hadn’t eat them all. Somehow that wouldn’t surprise her. 

“Right! The laundry!” Sorey suddenly exclaimed. 

He rushed out, certainly intending to go help Lailah, and Rose wondered if he had somehow forgotten he wasn’t wearing any pants. He didn’t even notice Mikleo carefully tearing the bun in two. The seraph looked at the doorway a bit surprised, then shrugged, swallowing the last bite of his half and licking his thumb.

It was just the two of them now, alone in a room, only wearing their pajamas. Rose smirked, placing herself in front of the seraph, barely a few inches away. Mikleo took a step back. 

“I’ll hold unto this,” Rose said, taking the half-bun from his hand. 

She then sat on the chair, removing her hair beads and beamed at him. 

“My turn!”

The seraph sighed, grabbing the sheet Sorey was previously wearing and adjusting it around her. He had barely taken the scissors in hand when Dezel’s presence fell heavy on the room; poor Mikleo tensed. Oh, Rose could already hear the lecture going on Dezel’s head. A teenage girl only wearing a sleeping shirt in the boys room, letting one of these boys touch her hair? How scandalous!

Pfff, like there was anything to fear from Mikleo on that matter. 

Rose bit into the half-bun.

“Hey!” Mikleo protested. 

Rose smiled. Lazy days were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Lailah is eventually gonna catch Edna and Dezel. And later Zaveid, though only to put a shirt on him.


End file.
